Ensatorik
The Ensatorik are a humanoid race native to the continent of Lesithria. Once being the most powerful and prosperous race in Laedras, when the Prophecy of Lenare was fulfilled, the Ancient Ensatorik Empire collapsed and the once proud race was nearly destroyed in the anarchy that ensued. Currently, the Ensatorik are still fumbling in the dark, looking for a sense of unity and purpose and are mostly percieved as nothing more than vagrants and thieves, with not even their new Ensatorik Kingdom being able to return them to their former glory. History Origins and the Karaslabor Conflict Ensatorik evolved in the mountains of Karaslabor on the eastern coast of Lesithria. Perfectly adapted to their mountainous environment, they possessed many features to help them prosper in the rough terrain. Their adaptation lead to a population explosion that immediately brought up the problem with sustenance: The nutrient-poor grasses and scarce bushes of the soaring cliffs were not sufficient in sustaining the population. Many Ensatorik started to migrate to regions of lower elevation, where more vegetation could be found. The tribes that left, however, were soon frowned upon by the traditionalist tribes that had enough influence to stay in the mountains and great tension soon emerged between the two groups. Karaslabor Conflict The migrating tribes soon found ample food in the lush jungles of Karaslabor's foothills and the word spread to the peaks faster than the wind. Many families wanted to venture down as well, seeking a better life that the rocky cliffs could offer them. The most powerful tribes, however, were unsettled by this - they held onto their ancestral homeland with their superior power and influence and the weak tribes now seemed to turn the tables on them. Looking to use their superior resources and power while it lasts, the most powerful chiefs of the Karaslabor Ensatorik, who would come to be known as the Laiadori (primal ens. laia - home, dori - master) would march to war against the emigrants, seeking to subdue them and rule both the mountains and the lush jungle paradise in their foothills. The jungle tribes suffered heavy losses at first, but once the element of surprise of the Laiadori was gone, a leader had arisen to defend them against their former masters - an Ensatorik warrior by the name off Asairk. The most trusted advisor of one of the jungle chiefs, Asairk gave his people the bravery they needed to defend their newfound home. Having access to superior resources, Asairk knew that his men have the advantage - they were better fed, started aclimatizing to the climate and could fight the enemy by using the lush rainforest to their advantage. Under Asairk's leadership, the Lower Tribes waged guerilla warfare against the Laiadori and while they lost several villages near the mountains, they prevented the invaders from getting deeper into their territory. As their advance was halted, they started to lose ground - they fumbled in the unknown forests, with the Lower Tribes' forces hitting them from every side with lightning strikes. Seeing their imminent defeat but being unwilling to accept it, two of the Laiadori, chiefs Ganap and Narma, rallied their forces and tried to force their way into the Lower Tribes' heartlands, only to be destroyed by the defenders. With their forces decisively losing, the rest of the Laiadori called for retreat - their losses being very heavy both because of casualties and desertion; and fled with the rest of their followers to the mountains, covering their retreat by putting the jungle on fire. The fire spread quickly, forcing the pursuing Lower Tribes to return to try to save their homes, however, the fires were consuming all. The Ensatorik were quickly fleeing deeper into the jungle, trying to escape the fire, when a gigantic storm hit the region. Heavy rains poured down on the forest for weeks, the stormclouds being held above the jungle by the impassable barriers of the Karaslabor mountains. The fires were doused and the Lower Tribes rejoiced, establishing a tribal confederation ruled by a High Chief, who would be none other than the hero of the war, Asairk. Under Asairk's rule, the Ensatorik finally tamed their part of the jungle, building numerous villages and cutting proper paths through the vegetation. Asairk also had a simple, yet essential law codex written, the High Chief's Law, which would become the first Ensatorik writing, containing not only Asairk's laws, but also a primitive measurement system, the history and mythology of the Ensatorik, including the Karaslabor conflict and common knowledge about all the crafts of his people. The Yearlong Rebellion and the Asairk Dynasty After Asairk's death, the chiefs were to elect a new High Chief, but some were reluctant, being unhappy with Asairk's own centralizing of power. The Council of Chiefs lasted for almost two weeks and the celebrations were long over; instead, an atmosphere of tension was felt throughout the Middenwood. The Council finally ended when tribes Sandil, Eertha and Enarik, left the Middenwood intent on ruling themselves. The other clans elected Asairk's heir, Laianak, as High Chief and declared the three rogue clans to not be part of the tribal coalition anymore. The three clans, lead by Alkaim, chief of clan Eertha, went on to isolate themselves from the rest of their brethren. The Yearlong Rebellion has begun. The departure of Alkaim's tribes left both factions weaker, however and it didn't take long for both of them to realize it. Alkaim would not be willing to bend the knee to Laianak, however and tensions would rise again. Clan Enarik's chieftain, Wallak, started to drift towards the High Chief and Alkaim noticed in time to intervene through sabotaging a meeting between Wallak and Laianak. This solidified his position, as Wallak didn't suspect his involvement in the attempt at his life and believed that Laianak tried to lure him out, kill him and take his clan by making his naive son Zaidik the chief. Wallak mercilessly executed his child and radicalized Alkaim's side even further. As the tension between the two factions was reaching truly dangerous levels and war was hanging in the air, Alkaim has suddenly fallen ill. Suspecting to be poisoned, he ordered his first in command, Selerti, to avenge him and keep the tribe's independence. Selerti followed his chief's deathwish and became the head of clan Eertha, since Alkaim left no heir. He immediately went to war, but Blerak, chief of clan Sandil, would hold back. This gave Laianak the opportunity to defeat the wayward chief almost with certainty and the two armies met. A young Ensatorik of clan Fanre by the name of Naidat would, however, seek an audience with Blerak and convince him to help him end the conflict without bloodshed. To two met with Selerti at the forenight of the battle and pleaded him to stop, pointing out that he stood no chance and would only send his people to their deaths. Selerti, to their own surprise, let common sense prevail over his loyalty to Alkaim and would truly surrender. Laianak finally decided to spare him and united the clans again, ending the Yearlong rebellion without bloodshed - and nobody ever heard about Naidat or Blerak's contribution to this outcome. The founding of the Parhavak nation and the Empire of Kota-nur Prophecy of Sirana and the Radiant Age The Bloody Decade Enslavement and the Liberator's Crusade Vagrants and Thieves Lendarik Kingdom Appearance Culture Language The Tassanari